


A Title Ofc

by xSafronx



Category: jakexandrew - Fandom
Genre: M/M, andrew - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSafronx/pseuds/xSafronx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hit the "proceed" button within the yellow box, to read the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Title Ofc

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so much difficulty to try and find a site that'll work on kik and i hope it goes through, i've tested it so many times x.x but it seems i can no longer use wattpad and will have to use this .3. really hoping you're able to read this story QnQ i'll be so damn sad if you can't...

Jake stood with both hands in his pockets, his mouth set in a straight uncaring line, his eyes were disinterested in what was in front of him. The teacher wasn't saying much other than lecturing him on his tardiness, telling him how important education is, what his parents would think of him, what his peers would think of him, how the world will see him. Jake merely shrugged, he didn't care, when has he ever cared, when has his parents ever cared what Jake did, so long as he wasn't at the house, or being arrested by the police, they didn't care.

Whilst Jake stared poker-faced at the teacher, he thought of all the things he would do if he were in charge of the class, he'd be making all the students have sex, tear each other up, ruin their reputations, manipulate each one to give him a BJ for extra credit. Perhaps make them fight to the death nude, Jake had to smirk at the thought, which in turn made the teacher preach to him even more. Jake rolled his eyes, whatever she says didn't matter to him.

And then Jake began to remember one student in particular, Andrew, the goody-two-shoes. With his head held up high, his nose in a book, what was his deal? What did life ever do for him? From what Jake heard, Andrew had no parents, they were killed in a car crash, he had average grades, he had no outstanding talents or personality, his life was a mere stick lying on the cold hard ground. What was there for this boring, dull, individual named Andrew.

When the teacher finally stopped she had both her hands on her hips, she stared crossly at Jake. Waiting for an answer to whatever she asked him, of course Jake ignored her and continued pondering upon the strangeness of the Andrew guy. What could life ever bring him, other than more misfortune. The teacher growled and sighed heavily before huffing and turning away, to resume class, Jake then turned his attention out the window to the tree near his class window.

How Jake wishes to have someone throw him against the tree and just pound into him, tear his soul in half, take his whole being into theirs and just release him from this world. With a shake of his head he thought of something else, what if he were chained to the tree? Bare butt naked, his ass exposed to the cool autumn air, students walking by, perverted guys wanking, perhaps even partaking in the tearing of Jake's innocent ass.

With a smirk Jake closed his eyes and felt his body yearn for the ravishment of his body, that is til a smack to the head brought him back to his position in the now empty classroom. He looked towards his culprit to find it was Andrew...

"The fuck you want loser?"

Andrew raised a brow, "You can leave the classroom with your trashy self now."

Jake stood up, "Oh? Is it that time already to fuck all the thirsty hoes in this building?"

Andrew scowled.

Jake had to stare the guy,  even though he was stupid and unoriginal, he did look rather scrumptious when he made faces. After all, who sees a struggling guy look this yummy? 

"Those hoes are only trying to find fault to get you kicked out."

"So you admit they're hoes." Jake leaned forward.

"Everyone knows they're hoes, they ain't got nothing in this life cept to sell their only assets to people who'll pay overused products."

Jake raised an amused brow, "Oh? I didn't know you were this perceptive to your surroundings. My bad for taking you as a moronic fucktard."

Andrew scowled once again.

Jake felt a shift in his lower regions and scowled himself at the fact that he was actually being turned on by this. So before things got worse, he shoved Andrew into the desk behind him.

"Move, i can't stay bickering with a loser virgin."

Jake made his way out of the classroom, followed by various drooling guys, all wanting a piece of Jake's dick. How pathetic they are, only staying in this lame ass town for a taste of Jake's juices. Jake led them to the school's sport equipment and sat upon the stack of mats, to which the masses lined up and took turns sucking Jake off, maybe even going so far to try and entice him to fuck them. 

Jake didn't want to stick his dick into their slutty thirsty asses, in fact, he wanted to have a dick shoved up his ass, ravaged to the breaking point, to be bitten, slashed, whipped, and pushed to the limit to where his mind was too fucked to realize he was dead.

When the last of them left, Jake cleaned himself up with one of the guys' shirts then left to go to the strip bar, there he sat staring at the various guys thinking they're so hot. Jake grew disgusted and left, he kicked cats, kids, trash, and even people out of his way in frustration. Nothing he does seems to satisfy him, this life wasn't worth thinking about, living in, nor giving hope to. Everything was the same thing over and over, only reason why Jake even bothered was so he could pick on Andrew...the geek, the loser, the orphan, the airhead, the idiot who's life will probably get him killed...the...the....

"The what..." Jake asked himself. "What is Andrew to me? Why am I so compelled to stay only to pick on him?"

Jake tilted his head back, he gazed upon the dark luminous clouds, he felt one drop of wetness hit his cheek.

"It's raining." Jake whispered to himself.

Closing his eyes, Jake made a decision, he wasn't gonna stay anymore, but he also wasn't gonna leave alone. So with new resolve he marched back home to sleep the rest of the day away, the very next day he attended class, and as usual, Andrew was there, in his usual spot, nose in book, although this time, Jake noticed from the top of the book, something poking out, it didn't belong to the book, it was something else, something Jake he himself read...it was a graphic adult manga.

With a smirk, Jake murmured, "Seems he's going where i'm going."

Jake sat and waited for the day to end, then before Andrew left, he caught up with him.

"Hey."

Andrew stopped and turned around, "What do you want? Oh wait, you want to injure me again, don't you."

Jake made it seem like he was sorry, "Yeah sorry bout that, i can't handle my feelings towards you."

Andrew blinked, "Excuse me?"

Jake smirked inwardly, but showed a sincere smile, "Yeah, i have a crush on you. It's fine if you need to think about it." What a lie, Jake didn't have a love interest with this guy, he just chose him cause then he could pick on him for eternity. "But i would really like it if you'd spend the day with me."

Andrew looked around, "Hrm...i really shouldn't even talk to you or even hang with you...afterall, you're an ass, you mess around, you have no regard to anyone else."

Jake looked down, pretending to be really sorry, to be sad and depressed.

Andrew made a sigh, "I will though, cause you must of gone through a lot to become who you are now."

Jake nodded, "Thank you and yes i have."

Andrew smiled.

Jake had to restrain himself hard to keep from breaking all his teeth out, and to push the guy out the window to drop to his death 10 feet below. 

"So want to go?" he held out a hand to Andrew.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah sure, i've got time before i need to be home. Boy will my foster parents be surprised i've hung out with the bully."

Jake smiled. _LIttle do you know you will never be allowed to enjoy this pitiful life ever again._

Andrew walked with Jake and all the while talked...and talked....and talked.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Gawd i can't til the time comes."

"Huh?" 

"Oh uh, the time for the sunset, it'll be magical." Jake grinned crookedly.

"Oh yeah, i hear the sunsets are grand."

Jake blanched before scouting the area he was in, not far off was a cliff and a highway, Jake smiled in pleasure, they were close. As soon as they get by the cliff, Jake was gonna fake slip and Andrew will try to help and that is where Jake will pull Andrew down to which he'd crawl up to fake a scared look, while Andrew on the other hand would meet his demise. Of course that would make Jake's place of going to Hell all the more promising.

Jake held Andrew's arm in the direction of the cliff, "Hey let's go over here first."

Andrew resisted, "Um...why?"

"I want to hear the legendary wail of heart stricken ghost."

"Oh I see, we have time. Sure."

Jake grinned and felt the pounding of his heart of what he was about to do.

As they both stood at the edge, Jake prepared himself for the fake slip, and as he was about to initiate it, screams were heard from behind them and he turned to find a semi-truck headed towards them, then before he knew it he was shoved aside onto his ass as the truck flew by and down into the abyss. 

Jake peered over the edge to find smoke rising up and a small fire below, then he looked around to find Andrew no where, then screams as a lady pointed down into the pit, there below the hood of the truck laid Andrew. Jake's heart stopped then beat in a quick second, then a slow smile crossed his face and couldn't help but think;

_Even better_

Then he chuckled to himself as he placed both hands into his pockets and walked away from the wreckage, "I am so going to Hell."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you find this story really different in a way and not too tragic? It came to mind and might not of come out how i really wanted it, but it's something i wanted to try a long time ago but always felt it would be too sad to your liking, honestly i was gonna have Jake like change after that, but i decided against it and instead made it seem like, oh this went waaaay beyond my plan and like...he was planning for the next? 
> 
> Hope that makes sense XD 
> 
> But yeah, i hope you enjoyed and really get what i was getting at? If not x.x sorry. 
> 
> Ok yeah :3 Ciao 4 now


End file.
